bioniclechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
2002
2002 was the second year in the Bionicle Chronicles story arc. The heroes were the Toa Mata and the enemies were the Bohrok, Bohrok Va, and Bahrag. The total sets released in the year was Twenty-four. Story The Toa Mata had defeated Makuta, and yet Mata Nui was still asleep, and Makuta lived on, plotting his next move: unleashing the Bohrok Swarms. They were resealed a few hours after the Toa Mata defeated Makuta for the first time. First to see it was Takua, who just came from under the pieces of Makuta's old form. A door with the Bohrok symbol opened, and Takua went in. Once there, he saw the cocoons which held the Bohrok. And just then, they started to hatch. Takua escaped by placing his Po-Koro Chisel into a odd sphere. He was taken to the surface by an energy bubble. He was on the Ta-Wahi Beach and saw Vakama, who took him back to Ta-Koro. Meanwhile the Toa were discussing their victory when they suddenly heard odd sounds. Seconds later Kapura appeared to then, calling the Bohrok in weak voice. The Toa set off to Ta-Koro using their Kakamas. Once there, they saw the Bohrok. They were destroying Ta-Koro. There were Tahnok, Kohrak and Pahrak. The Toa challenged them but found out that the Bohrok were not easy to fight. For example, Lewa was frozen while gliding in the air. He fell down. In the end of the battle, Lewa and Gali united their elemental powers to create a storm which made the Bohrok flee. The Toa found a dissabled Bohrok and figured out that the krana control the Bohrok. Vakama came to the victorious Toa and told them the legend of the Bohrok, along with their task. Each Toa had to collect eight breeds of Krana, in order to stop the swarm. Soon a Po-Matoran learned that the Bohrok do not live, the Krana just use them as transportation. Each Toa collected eight breeds of Krana that are the "brains" of the Bohrok, and Kopaka followed a Bohrok Va to a hole in the ground. The Toa climbed down and found a wall which contained eight holes for the krana where to be put in at the bottom. The Toa put the Krana they collected into the holes, which opened six halls which lead to six suits of Exo-Toa armor. They put on the Exo-Toa armor and fought the Bahrag, the queens of the Bohrok swarms, herding them into a chamber where they started to fight them. But the Toa couldn't use their elemental power because of the armor, so they took it off and combined their powers to defeat the Bahrag by forming a cage of Protodermis around them. The Toa had won, but fell into energized protodermis that transformed them into Toa Nuva. Sets Released *'Bohrok Va' **8550 Gahlok Va **8551 Kohrak Va **8552 Lehvak Va **8553 Pahrak Va **8554 Tahnok Va **8555 Nuhvok Va ***Nuhvok Va and Kohrak Va could be put together to make a Mata Nui fishing bird ***Included instructions to build a combination of Gahlok Va, Kohrak Va and Lehvak Va. ***Included instructions to build a combination of Pahrak Va, Tahnok Va and Nuhvok Va. *'Bohrok' **8560 Pahrak **8561 Nuhvok **8562 Gahlok **8563 Tahnok **8564 Lehvak **8565 Kohrak ***Instructions to build a combination of Gahlok, Kohrak and Lehvak. ***Instructions to build a combination of Pahrak, Tahnok, and Nuhvok. ****Neither of the 2 above models are in the storyline. ****Lehvak and Gahlok could combine to make a Ghekula. Instructions were never included. *'Toa Nuva' **8566 Onua Nuva **8567 Lewa Nuva **8568 Pohatu Nuva **8570 Gali Nuva **8571 Kopaka Nuva **8572 Tahu Nuva ***Contained instructions with Pohatu Nuva, Onua Nuva and Tahu Nuva to build Akamai Nuva. Not included in storyline, but assumed it exists. ***Contained instructions with Kopaka Nuva, Gali Nuva and Lewa Nuva to build Wairuha Nuva. *'Titans' **8556 Boxor ***Included a new McDonalds Promotional Matoran style set, Nuparu, and instructions for an alternate model, which was not included in the storyline. **8557 Exo-Toa ***Certain Toa Mata or Toa Nuva sets could be placed inside the set, by flipping the head back, pressing the orange button in the center and taking the rubber bands off of pieces on the legs, for footholds. ***Included instructions for an alternate model, dubbed the "Exo Raptor". The Alternate model was not included in the storyline. **8558 Cahdok and Gahdok ***Included instructions for an alternate model, dubbed the "Bahrag Spider". The Alternate Model was not included in the storyline. *'Collectible' **8569 Krana Pack ***Contained three random Krana and two gold or silver Kanohi. *'Extra' **Vahi, Mask of Time. **8546 PowerPack ***Contained new McDonalds Promotional Matoran style set, Hafu, a silver Rua, CD, Bamboo Disk with image of a Hau.